


Silver and Gold

by mysticalflute



Series: Mistletoe and Holly [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalflute/pseuds/mysticalflute
Summary: Henry brings Ella home to Storybrooke to celebrate the holidays, but Ella's not sure what to make of some of the music...
Relationships: Cinderella | Jacinda Vidrio/Henry Mills, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Mistletoe and Holly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035177
Kudos: 4





	Silver and Gold

Prompt: “But that carol doesn’t even make any SENSE!”

* * *

It had been a scramble trying to get to the portal to Storybrooke in time, but somehow, Henry had managed it. Between that and the stress of bringing Ella home for the first time to meet his family, Henry had been stressed beyond belief.

But now they were here, in his childhood home, the sound of the fireplace crackling as Roland and Margot sat with their video games, and music played softly from the Alexa speaker near the kitchen.

“You’re sure that isn’t magic?” Ella asked with a small frown as she eyed the speaker with curiosity and a hit of caution. “You simply spoke to it and it listened to you!”

“It’s magic-free,” Regina remarked with a soft chuckle, slicing into the tray of lasagna. “If it was magic, I’d be able to understand how it worked.”

“Speaking of, I don’t understand why this world is called the Land  _ Without  _ Magic if you  _ have  _ magic.”

“My grandpa brought it here when I was a kid. It only works here in Storybrooke,” Henry explained.

Ella still seemed unconvinced, the way her lips were pursed together made that clear, but she didn’t say anything to the contrary.

“We’ll be at grandma and grandpa’s farm tomorrow for the first night of Hanukkah,” Henry said, changing the subject to something a bit easier. “They invited you guys, right?”

“Of course. You know I’d never miss one of Snow’s holiday parties,” Regina replied. “Roland, Margot! Dinner’s ready!”

With the sound of the game cut, the music seemed to get even louder, and Whitney Houston’s voice rang clear.

_ “A child, a child, shivers in the cold! Let us bring him silver and gold, let us bring him silver and gold…” _

Ella made a face again, quickly concealing it as she sipped at her water.

“You alright, Ella?” Henry asked.

“Of course, Henry, I just burned my mouth on the lasagna. It’s so delicious I started eating it too quickly.”

“That’s a common side effect of Regina’s cooking,” Robin said with a laugh. “Do you have lasagna in the Magical Forest?”

“There have been… variants of it, but nothing like this, no. At least, not in the kingdoms I’ve lived in,” Ella replied. “I think Drizella would like this. I will have to invite her next year.”

“We’d love to meet your family, Ella,” Regina said with a smile.

Ella’s face turned sad. “It’s just me and Drizella left. Her birth mother was imprisoned by our king, my mother is dead, our father is dead, as is Anastasia… I shouldn’t have left her behind this year, but she insisted she wanted to explore Wonderland instead.”

“She’ll be fine, I’m sure. She has Gretel with her,” Henry said soothingly, squeezing Ella’s hand.

“Why did your sister go to Wonderland?” came Margot’s curious voice.

Ella’s hand clasped Henry’s. “She wanted to pay respects to my mother. She’s said Mama was the only mother that she saw as, well, her mother. She only thought it fair to pay respects to her in Wonderland.”

“We’d be happy to host you and your sister any time,” Regina said. “Whatever makes Henry happy.”

Henry couldn’t stop the blush that formed on his cheeks, much to Margot and Roland’s delight as the duo roared with laughter and dinner continued.

“Your family is very kind,” Ella said later that night. “I think Drizella would like them too.”

“I’m glad you’re having a good time. I can’t wait to introduce you to Grandma and Gramps tomorrow,” he replied, turning the covers down and getting into bed.

Ella followed, and he pulled her close. “So, in all that you’ve told me about Christmas and the other holidays here, there’s something you never mentioned.”

“Mm? What’s that?”

“Why would those ‘wise men’ bring a newborn baby silver and gold? If the baby is cold, shouldn’t they have brought him blankets?”

Henry blinked in confusion. “What are you - oh.” The song from dinner. Now it made sense. “Well, it’s just from the song, Ella.”

Ella pouted. “Well, as beautiful as the woman’s voice was, that carol doesn’t make any sense!”

Henry laughed and pulled her close. “Yeah, I know. Just wait until you hear Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer.”

“There’s no way that one is real.”

Henry simply shrugged with a grin and closed his eyes.


End file.
